White Blossoms
by Mewknight
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! XD Kurogane and Fai are paying a visit to the Clover Cafe. Fai has a little surprise up his sleeve for Kuro-puu! XD A little bit of shounen-ai. Hope you like it! :D


White Blossoms

"Come on Kuro-puu!" Fai happily called out over his shoulder as he continued to run through the cobble stoned streets of Outo Country, dragging Kurogane behind him.

"O-oi!" Kurogane growled as he tried his best not to trip over his feet, "Just where the hell are we going?" The blonde just giggled as he winked at the raven haired, receiving a shiver from the swordsman.

"We're almost there!" They stopped in front of the Clover Café, to Kurogane's slight surprise. Out of breath, the raven haired was about to yell at the mage when a familiar tan woman appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to the Clover Café! Come on in!" Caldina cheerfully announced as she stepped aside from the doorway.

"Thank you Caldina! Come on Big Dog!" Kurogane gritted his teeth as he was dragged into the café, cursing under his breath for being dragged like a dog.

"Grr…! I am not a dog!" The raven haired pulled his hand out of the blonde's grasp as he stiffly walked over to the bar, sitting down heavily onto one of the available stools. When he asked Caldina for a beer, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar being up on stage.

"What the-!" Kurogane gaped as he watched the happy-go-lucky blonde grab the mic with one hand while waving to the crowd with his other hand.

"Thank you everyone! Now, I dedicate this song to Big Dog over there!" Fai announced as he pointed to the raven haired with an outstretched hand. The spotlight shined on Kurogane, who jumped in his seat as if there was fire underneath his feet.

The swordsman swore as he slammed his cup on the table, "What the hell is this?"

Fai winked, "Enjoy~" Kurogane was about to punch his fist into the annoying mage's face...but he stopped. What made him freeze was the angelic notes that came out of the blonde's mouth.

_[Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind  
Please dear take me there  
Where dreams draped in white flowers come true_

_Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind_  
_Please dear take me there_  
_Where dreams draped in white flowers come true_  
_Holding anxious hands, call me with a kiss and then_  
_Please dear guide me there_  
_When love that was forgotten can blow_

_And darling in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun_  
_And wake to a time when the hunting is done_  
_And then when I see you I know in my heart what I've won_

_And darling in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun_  
_And wake to a time when the hunting is done_  
_And then when I see you I know in my heart what I've won_

_Please Dear take me there.]_

When the music stopped and the whole café was applauding, Kurogane sat there, gaping as if he was a fish out of water.

He was so shocked that he didn't even notice that the blonde was standing right in front of him, "You're turn, Kurgs." Fai whispered into his ear as he gently placed the microphone into the swordsman's hand.

The raven haired stiffened when he felt the blonde's breath on his neck, "Would you jus-!"

"Come on Big Dog! Just go up there and sing!" Fai laughed lightly as he shoved the tan man towards the stage as if he wasn't in "danger". Kurogane looked as if he wanted to smash the mic and the mage into little pieces at the same time as he was shoved in front of the stand. The blonde gave him a thumbs-up as Fai left the swordsman to "take the crowd."

"GRR! MAGE!" The speakers squeaked as Kurogane yelled. The café got really quite; some customers coughed a little. The quietness slowly crept into the swordsman's soul, making the raven haired slightly nervous and embarrassed—not that he would admit to any of these things anyway. He took a deep breath as he straightened himself out, ignoring the little giggles from the irritating blonde (if you strain your ears), who sat on the barstool he had sat on moments ago.

_[My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Sat on the roof_  
_And I kicked off the moss_  
_Well some of the verses well_  
_They got me quite cross_  
_But the sun's been kind_  
_While I wrote this song_  
_It's for people like you that_  
_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me for forgetting_  
_But these things I do_  
_You see I've forgotten_  
_If they're green or they're blue_  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody_  
_This is your song_  
_It may be quite simple_  
_But now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world]_

The great loud noise of people applauding shook Kurogane out of his deep thoughts. Feeling his face burn a little, he politely thanked the café customers as he bowed slightly.

"Great job Kuro-puu." A familiar voice whispered into his ear as soft lips kissed him on his cheek. The raven haired jumped as if he was going to have a heart attack as he stared into familiar blue eyes.

He was about to scream into the blonde's face when he thought of otherwise. Subconscious about the crazy crowd, the tan man swallowed hesitantly, "Uh, y-yeah," He paused for a moment, remembering what the kid's princess told him this morning, "U-uh…H-happy valentine's day…" He partly whispered as he looked away, his face burning even more. Blue eyes widened for a moment before Fai laughed.

Kurogane was taken aback by this but then was shocked when the blonde placed a kiss on his lips, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kurgs."

XxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! XD Hope you liked this! XD Sorry, it was slightly rushed. XP The songs are "City of the Wind" from Tsubasa Chronicles and "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge, if you didn't know. XD Whoo!


End file.
